Kida Atsushi/Fudo Myoo
Appearance (Kida Atsushi) Kida is in high school, about 16 years of age. He stands at about 5'10" and is skinny with light muscle definition on his arms and chest. He wears a light grey shirt with a thin, light blue jacket. He has black hair that's spiked and swept to the left. He wears black pants with a white stich going down the side. Appearance (Fudo Myoo) Fudo is a 7'8" with a deep blue skin. His face has a black iron mask bolted into it and the top of his head has black spikes jutting up through his head. The mask has three eyes on it and all three of the eyes are golden. Each of them is furrowed, which makes Fudo Myoo look constantly angry. His mouth has one fang pointing up and one pointing down. He has black iron armor bolted to his chest. He has huge, muscular arms with black iron armor going all around his left arm. This armor is noticeably extra thick. On his right hand is similar armor, but not as thick. He has a dark purple rope belt with a loin cloth coming out in front and behind. His legs are clad in loose, cloth pant with gold armor tightly fastened to his shins with pointed gold shoes. Weapons/abilities (Kida Atsushi) Kida uses a crowbar to bash his enemies into submission. He uses it surprisingly well and can even tap into Fudo Myoo's power slightly to boost the power of the crow bar. Doing this, he can heat up and set the crowbar on fire. Wielding the power of his arcana, the Chariot, he is able to summon Fudo Myoo, one of the five Wisdom Kings of the Womb Realm. Weapons/abilities (Fudo Myoo) Fudo Myoo carries a white hot, golden sword, with a red dragon design winding around the blade. It is a one handed sword that Fudo Myoo uses with his right hand. He does this because his left arm is coated in heavy armor so he can block and attack with that hand. He often incorporates fire into his attacks from coating his sword in it, to erupting it from the ground. As a persona, he has the natural ability to fly. Backstory Kida grew up in Inaba his whole life, but not in a good home. His father, abusive and neglectic. His mother never present. When Kida started to attend Yasogami High School, he immediatly started to take his aggression out on other kids. Because of this, he got into lots of trouble and was nearly arrested in one instance. After that incedant, Yosuke thought he could help Kida by offfering to be his friend, but through a misunderstanding, it back fired and Kida started to hate Yosuke. After school one day, Kida chased Yosuke off school campus and into Junes. Yosuke couldn't find a place to run and decided to jump through the tv into the shadow world. Not thinking, Kida leaped in after him. As soon as he landed in the shadow world, he, of course, started to panic. Kida was oblivious to the fog and the negative effects it had on his body. After entering the shadow equivalant of his house, he encountered his shadow self. His shadow self expressed how Kida puts on a tough guy front to mask that he actually lives most of his life in fear and that he bullies other so that they to live in fear. Before Kida could deny his shadow self, Yosuke heard Kida's cries and went to help him. Kida then accepted his shadow self and acquired the persona, Fudo Myoo. From that day forward, Kida became more respectful of others and realized that an eye for an eye, makes the whole world blind. Personality Kida still keeps up the tough guy front, but is a little softer and more considerate. He manages to be intimidating and gentle at the same time. When the situation calls for it, he'll drop the tough guy act.